


逐月之二

by Fxdnz0822



Category: 0 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxdnz0822/pseuds/Fxdnz0822





	逐月之二

辰时刚过，窗外便有蒙蒙日光绽起，暖阳入室，洒落一地春光。  
一夜间睡睡醒醒、难以安眠，章邯缓缓睁开眼，望着半臂远处背对着自己依旧在沉沉睡着的晓梦，忍不住自嘲一笑。  
好梦。  
怎可能好梦。  
悄无声息地坐起身，他向身侧俯下腰去，轻轻挑起她耳畔散乱的发丝。  
银丝散落榻间，晓梦面朝着床里紧紧阖着眼，呼吸清浅绵长似乎是睡得很是安稳，可紧锁着的眉心却带着浓浓的疲倦与不安。她像是寻找什么依靠般拥着被子，被沿下露出一双藕臂，纤细的手腕上还隐约能见到淡淡的淤青，应是昨晚被他擒住双腕时留下的伤痕。  
这般宁懿的睡颜，倒像个不谙世事的小姑娘。  
垂眸扫过她腕上的青紫痕迹，章邯只觉心口蓦地一沉，下一刻，自责与愧意便像浪潮般汹涌袭来。  
他万不该这么做。  
昨夜的一幕幕犹在眼前，她的冷笑、她的挣扎、她的惊惶惧意，甚至是最后那一声含着喘息与哭音、并不心甘情愿也绝非爱语的“少荣”，都依旧萦绕在耳畔。  
章邯迟疑着伸出手去揉了揉她眼角那抹不知何时晕染开的绯红，指尖微颤。  
温热的指腹沿着被泪水沁得发涩的眼角缓缓而下，在那微颤着的浓密羽睫上梭巡良久，章邯面色沉沉如墨，就这么赤着上身坐看着她的睡颜许久许久。  
半晌，他像是打定了什么主意般撤回手，轻轻拉着被子，一面缓缓躺入被中，一面拥她入怀。  
被角滑落，章邯在那莹润如玉的肩上、背上看见几抹如桃花初蕊般的红痕，瞿然一怔，下意识展臂将她拥得更紧。心中五味杂陈，他从背后拥着她，小心翼翼地去握她的手，仿佛只有将她的手紧紧包进掌心，才能算是彻底拥有。  
在心底无声释然一叹，章邯在这片令人安心的淡淡冷香中安然阖眼。  
事已至此，她就算是要他的命，他也早已甘之如饴。  
——————————————————————————————  
晓梦醒来时，天光已是大亮。  
自朦胧中睁开眼，她略一动，便觉腿心阵阵刺痛，腰间像是坠了铜块，也是酸痛不已。  
面前的这张面容她再熟悉不过，昨夜里那凌厉的眉眼间俱是狠意、欲火与贪婪，令她无力挣扎。  
晓梦不知、也不愿明白现在自己心底是何滋味，不想动也不想开口，就这么面色冷淡地望着他。   
“大师……”  
章邯见她淡淡地望着自己，心口的那块大石终是渐渐沉了下去。  
他不怕她生气，不怕她怨恼，更不怕她一剑杀了自己，却唯独最怕见到她这副模样。  
没有笑，没有皱眉，她只是这么淡淡地看着自己，澄澈的双眸间冷意渗人，却没有了当初的戏谑笑意，更没有了少女般的狡黠，就像是一片无波无澜的冷泉，静得令人心悸、心寒。  
像是对什么彻底死心了一般。  
“大师，”他心底发急，从被中抬起手想要去摸她的发，“大师——”  
晓梦没有躲闪，像是一尊木雕似的任由他挑开耳畔的发丝，抚上自己的面颊。  
章邯心下慌乱，忙撑着床榻欠身贴近她的面庞，“大师？”  
晓梦呼吸平稳依旧，只仰起脸看着他，连嘴角都没有动一下。  
可章邯却在她的眼底见到了深深的抗拒。  
“大师，”他倾身半压着她，喉结微滚，明知自己并不能问出想要的答案，可还是低声开了口，“可是在恼我……”  
意料之中的没有回答，可这次，晓梦终于偏了偏头，避开了他的视线。  
章邯等了许久，依旧不见她的回应，无可奈何之际不禁眸光微沉，整个人俯身压下去，轻咬着她的唇角。  
在这片冷香之下，清淡如水的轻啄很快就变成了炙热的吻，他欲念渐起，原本撑在她身侧的手忍不住向那盈盈一握的腰间探去。  
带着薄茧的指尖拂过肋下，身下的女人身子一僵，呼吸渐渐变得急促起来。  
章邯骤然清醒过来，支起腰低头望着眼底泛起淡淡水雾的晓梦，良久，在她额心落下一个吻，转而偏头在她耳畔柔声一叹。  
低醇的声音带着再明显不过的温柔爱怜，还有几丝几不可闻的自责与后悔，直直闯入晓梦的心底。  
“这次不会再痛了。”  
说罢，他衔住她的耳珠，在她颈侧到肩窝之间轻轻吮吻。  
这一次章邯的动作中带了浓浓的怜爱与讨好，揉捏抚弄间每动一下都轻柔得不可思议。他将她压在身下，一手托着她的腰，另一手掌心微动一寸寸拂过她腰间的肌肤。  
他整个人覆在身上，却并未紧紧压住她，晓梦心中慌乱，指尖紧紧攒着身侧的被褥，木然中只觉他的手慢慢向自己腿心探去。  
托着腰间的那只手微微一松，向下滑至腿间，他的虎口紧紧卡住她的腿心，稍一用力便分开那方秘处。指尖探入花蕊，比起昨夜要入的快，轻轻戳刺间很快便带出点点浊露，那浅浅潮润中混杂了更加黏腻的东西，章邯怎会不知那是什么，喉间一哽，眸中终于翻涌起浓浓欲色。  
他微微弓身，在她锁骨上留下一连串的缠绵湿吻，一路向下含吮住那随着她浅浅抽气而动的雪峰红梅，探着嫩蕊的长指终于稍稍加重了些力道，挑开微肿的入口，慢慢向里探去。甫一进门，软热的嫩肉便紧紧包裹住了长指，微微颤动间像是像是在向外推挤，又像是在向里吞咽，一吞一含，差点要了章邯的命。  
眼底微红，他暗在心中深吸一口气忍下那点迫不及待，张口在她微漾的乳峰上轻咬一口，依旧慢慢地取悦着她。  
指尖轻轻勾动着碾过已经忍不住泛起潮液的内壁，他听到她的气息越来越乱，胸口起伏间，唇角不停地溢出呻吟喘息。那淡若寒梅的唇瓣终于现了些血色，他被她含着媚意的风情勾得腰眼发麻，险些把持不住，忙狠狠转了脸。  
长指终于将花蕊深处那团滑腻的东西尽数勾弄出来，章邯爱怜地在她颊边轻轻一吻，一面在她身上胡乱吮吻着，一面依旧缓缓抽动安抚着那紧紧裹住自己的嫩肉。  
一下，两下，十数次后终于春露渐盛，可是依然不够。  
他急得汗珠直落，可身下的女人却似乎已然情动，急促的喘息越来越密，也不管会不会痛，挣扎着便要——  
“不行，”章邯死死绷紧了腰，在她唇上咬了一口，也是喘息浓重，声音低得发哑，“还不行。”  
他耐着性子又勾弄了数下，待到她小腹微微抽动，这才架开她的腿，握着腰慢慢没入。  
晓梦微抽了一口冷气，在闯入屋内的阳光中，看着他一点点侵入自己。  
果然如他所说，这次身下并未传来刺痛。  
不痛，只是很胀，异物侵入身体的感觉依旧占了大半，可这次她所能感觉到的更多是热，而不是撕裂般的痛楚。  
那灼热的硬物一寸寸劈开身体，火热的感觉直传到小腹，她感觉到章邯伏在自己腿间，一手拢着自己的膝头，一手托着自己的腰背，缓缓而动。  
动作轻缓，没有昨夜那般急切与粗暴，也没有昨夜那般入得不管不顾，  
那团灼热的火从身下燃起，缓缓蔓延上小腹，最终染上耳畔，火势磅礴，顷刻间便将她烧融在他的怀里。  
晓梦不知道自己这是怎么了，除了下腹，身上各处仿佛已经没了知觉，一吟一喘间只能感觉到身下有一团火焰在缓缓侵入缓缓撤出，力道并不大，可她依旧被顶弄得攒不住被角。  
酥麻的快感迅速堆积，他渐渐加快了速度，紧实的腰间慢慢开始用力，尽根没入后便压着她的小腹缓缓搅动，数十次之后却似乎并不尽兴。喉间溢出一声粗喘，他松开紧紧拢着她的腰、她的腿的手，双臂从腋下穿过，垫着她的身子，双手从后紧紧扣住她的肩头。  
放任自己全数压在她的身上，他的胸膛与她的雪峰紧紧贴合，水乳交融，喘息相和。  
迷蒙间，晓梦只觉身上传来沉甸甸的重量，垂眸，眼中尽是他肩背上沾了汗水的紧实肌肉，伴随着交合的动作轻轻抽动，线条分明的肌理下仿佛暗藏了无尽的力道，令她只能被他裹在怀里，予取予求。  
欲海沉浮间，她能感觉到他腰间的坚实肌肉随着他每一次进出的动作时不时地碾压着自己的小腹，本就酸麻的腰间痒意更甚，快感一波接一波地袭来，令她惶然无措。  
这般上下颠动的酥软滋味并不比昨夜的疾风骤雨好上多少。  
昏昏沉沉间，她听到自己像是在迎合他在自己耳边的低哑喘息一样，口中溢出一声声的呻吟。她刚颤抖着咬住下唇，身上的人便转了头来吻她，汗珠滑落她的发际，情意绵绵却又忍得辛苦万分。  
许是为了抹去昨晚并不美好的初次印象，章邯这一次做得格外绵长，紧紧缠抱着她，轻缓地动轻缓地出，生怕她疼上半分。  
如此不知缠绵了多久，身下的女人忽然呼吸急促，喘息间慢慢带上了点点哭腔，像是有什么要破土而出一般。  
软热的蚌肉比方才咬得更紧，饶是章邯已经体验过了这般销魂滋味，可还是腰间发麻。他紧咬了牙忍住那一阵阵的含吮力道，松了握住她肩头的手，拉起她的手臂，哑声哄她环住自己的背。  
“别怕，我在。”  
欲潮翻涌，巨浪阵阵，指尖伴着一声声的急喘划过他的背，留下几串猫爪般的划痕，晓梦只觉他骤然加重了进出的力道，炙热的硬物重重顶在身子里，教她无从挣扎。  
气息交缠，最后那阵滔天浪潮终于咆哮而来，席卷着将她淹没。  
章邯亦是紧紧抱住了轻颤连连的她，哑声重喘着激射而出。  
雨消云散，他伏在她的身上稍喘了一会，忽然想起怕压得她身上发痛，忙抱着她一翻身。  
抬手为她理好鬓边汗湿的发丝，章邯望着昏昏欲睡的她良久，却只得苦笑一声，将她拥进怀里。  
“睡吧。”  
因为在阖眼前的最后一刻，她的眼底再无半点欲色，只有寒澈的清明。

Tbc


End file.
